creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Series
The Nightmare Series was a /r/nosleep creation that started on April 5, 2012. It follows a man named Patrick and his journey to find his friend, "Shaun." It starts off as some scary journal entries, but expands further into an entire manhunt for what seems to be a Demon named, "Xic," who seems to have registered onto Reddit to terrorize Patrick even further. The Nightmare Series starts at http://preview.tinyurl.com/76vrdnf with the title, "The Break Up." The account P_X_J_i_J_c_ was created around this time period, and its traces can be found closely connected to the story, with a distinguished writing style. If anything, this story series seems to be a gigantic journey through some of the creepiest parts of the internet, and it is often noticed that there are references to other Creepypastas as well. The story remains unresolved, for now. (Warning: Adult language) Here are all of the postings, in order: The Break Up-''' Hey everyone, I'm Patrick. I've lurked on reddit for quite some time, but due to all the fucked up shit that's happened to me recently, I've decided to make an account. I could use the opinions of other people out there, because I'm not sure what to think about all this. Alright, well a friend of mine named Shaun has recently gone missing. Nobody knows what happened, and there are no traces of him. Cliché, I know. And, he's left a journal. The police found it during the search of his room, but classified it as the ramblings of a schizophrenic. Since I was his closest friend, I requested that they gave me any information on the case in the off chance that I could shed some light on his whereabouts. I'm thoroughly sure Shaun wasn't insane.. or at least, towards the beginning of the journal. He was my closest friend, and he acted perfectly sane throughout the 7 years I knew him. Shaun had recently suffered a break up with his girlfriend, Samantha. This was caused by a bit of a.. predicament between Samantha and I in a bar one night. Nothing too horrible, but enough for Shaun to lose trust in Sam. I'll leave the details to Shaun in his first three journal entries here. Entry #1 The bitch broke up with me. I just want to get that much straight. I loved her, needed her, wanted her, though she thought differently. The slut had broken up with me. God, she cheated on me in a bar I was IN! Believe that?! She outright CHEATED on me. I was enjoying a whisky on the rocks, shooting the shit with my old friend johnny from grade school. Johnny had recently gotten divorced, and he need some time out on the town. I had been stuck with Sam for the past month nonstop, so I needed out as well. It was perfect. I texted her and told her that I would be out with John. Her reply was, "Have fun :)" Her obsessing with that fucking smiley face. So anyway, we were at the bar, drunk off our asses, when I see Sam practically dry humping Patrick. Patrick looked concerned enough, like he didn't want her at all, so I don't blame him in any way, but she was in to it. I ran over, ripped her off, and screamed at her for the next hour until John pulled me off. She was crying by the time she left, and I was depressed as hell. I remember her parting words, "You'll regret this!" Ha. Cliché as fuck. Entry #2 The Apartment is so quiet nowadays. I never realized it while Sam was around, but the walls always feel like they're closing in on you. I had to get out, if only for a while, so I rode my bike around town and bought an espresso at the café Sam and I visited all the time. I saw John there, chatted with him for a while. He understood what happened and didn't feel like I went too overboard. It was, after all, mostly Sam's fault. It's so easy to believe now; Sam and I have been growing apart lately. She probably did it out of loneliness. Doesn't change my feelings on it. Cheating's cheating. We had a mutual separation then, I guess. I dunno. Entry #3 There's a low banging noise coming from upstairs. I can't tell what it is, every time I go up there it immediately stops. I called up the guy I'm renting from (luckily Sam's name's not on the lease.. I just realized that) and he said he's never heard it before. He mentioned that it was an old building, though, and it could just be the age showing. I texted Sam a little. She kept apologize for everything she did the other night. I didn't forgive her.(The next few lines are scribbled out in anger, I can see a few obscenities) I'm still pissed off about the whole situation. Even at Pat now. He should've told me about it earlier. Damn it, everyone should've told me about it. Did anyone think about me? Did I cross ANYONE'S mind? Fuck them all! There ends the first three entries of Shaun's Journal. It's late and I have to work tomorrow, so I'm gonna give it a rest for now, and I don't want to give you a bigger wall of text than you already have. I'll be back soon with the next entry, hopefully from now on it'll be one entry/post. It gets pretty fucking weird after this. 'The Banging Noise-' Entry #4 That damn banging noise! It's driving me insane! I went to work today. I kept noticing some damn dark figure out of the corner of my eye, but every time I tried to look directly at it, it would disappear. Think it's the sleep deprivation. Work was completely average, but I swear I could still hear that noise. *BAM, BAM, BAM*. While driving home, I had a minor accident. At a stop light, I attempted to take a migraine pill, and I must've hit the gas because I shot forward and hit the car in front of me. SHIT! That was fucking painful. Now I have to pay the wreckage, and bills are coming up, and SHIT! Godammit, that noise can go fucking burn in hell. Just more things to stress out about. Alright everyone, well as you can see, Shaun's going a little crazy in this last entry. The stress is obviously getting to him about the break up, the constant banging noise, and getting in to an accident. Also, some bad news. I was watching TV last night, and apparently Sam has committed suicide. Apparently she hanged herself. Nobody knows why she would do that, I thought she was a fairly sane person, though always got the feeling she would stab you as soon as kiss you. Though, I guess my opinion on sane people hasn't been very accurate as of late... Just got a phone call from the police, they say they have Sam's phone, and usually they would return it to the surviving members of the family, but Sam's family doesn't want it. Since I requested for information on the case, I decided, what the hell, might as well try and ask for it. I don't really see the reason behind giving a dead chick's phone to her ex-boyfriend's best friend, but not like they want it anymore. I'll go today and see what I can get. Damn, can't believe she killed herself. 'A Message-' Well guys, got my hands on Sam's phone. It's not exactly following protocol, but the police didn't want it anymore, and since the family wouldn't take it, they just gave it to me. They gave up on this case months ago, so they couldn't care less anyway. Sam's phone was devoid of any messages besides a few with Shaun, mostly just apologizing repeatedly like he'd said in the journal entries. Here's one I found as an example: Sam: hey :) Shaun: What? Sam: Just checking.. you busy? Shaun: Sam, I'm not in the mood. Sam: Shaun, are you okay? Shaun: Sam! Sam: ............. I'm sorry. Shaun: for what?! Sam: Everything. Shaun: What the hell do you mean everything? You just keep saying it with no explanation! Sam: ........ Shaun: Sam, I swear to god, if you don't tell me. Sam: ........... I'm sorry. Shaun: Goodbye. Entry #5 I swear someone's stalking around my house. I woke up around eleven last night (I think?) and I looked out the window to find someone in my yard. It was a dark figure, startling similar to the one I see in the corner of my eye while I was at work. I ran downstairs, but when I made it outside, the figure had disappeared. The banging noise increased in speed as I walked inside, too. Im starting to really freak out. REALLY freak out. Entry #6 I don't know who to tell this to. Everyone would think I was crazy - or worse. They'd believe it. Maybe I am crazy. I had a nightmare last night - an extremely bad one at that. I started a dream journal specifically for those kinds of dreams now. I dunno what else to do. Here's how last night went. I'm having trouble distinguishing the nightmare from reality. I got a text from Sam, apologizing once more. I was extremely pissed at her lack of explanation but as the conversation went on I mellowed out. I learned she had been abusing herself since that nigh last week; cutting herself, pain medication O.D, you name it, she probably did it. I tried to talk her down from suicide, but then all the lights went out, and my phone randomly died. It's done this since we bought it, faulty battery. I went upstairs to check the breaker when the banging started... again. I don't remember it ever stopping. I switched the breaker on, and the lights resurrected. Suddenly, I saw something dart in my perephrial vision. I ran after it, yelling as many profanities as I could come up with. My neighbors probably think I'm a lunatic. Maybe I am. I heard loud maniacal laughter as I reached the second story window; wide open. I looked outside, and didn't see anyone. I closed the window slowly. And then my phone turned back on. All messages were deleted. Except one. It was a picture message. Inside was an image of a dark bridge. The picture was taken sometime around midnight. There was a caption - "YOU'RE NEXT." I don't remember anything else, and I woke up on the patio. All messages deleted. I don't know who the fuck you are, but leave me alone. 'The Bridge-' Entry #8 Two days after Entry #7 I quit my job today. I have enough money left in the bank to last me two months, hopefully. I've gotten a few more picture messages from various numbers, all with pictures of a different location. Out of all the messages, the only one with a caption of any kind is the bridge. There was a murder at the bridge. Something about a satanist slicing someone up there. Maybe that's who's after me? SHIT! The banging always gets faster and more irregular right before I get a message. Something I've noticed. There's probably a correlation between the two. My nightmares get more vivid around midnight. I've set alarms all throughout the night to see the resuslts of my dreams, and the nightmares seem to revolve around the witching hour. I've lost my appetite, down 10 pounds from just not eating. Sam... I don't know about Sam. She hasn't texted me recently. I hope she's okay. I can't stand this constant fear. God kill me now. A guy going by the account name of xNergalx recently PM'ed me about some graffiti he found under a bridge nearby. It had Shaun's name under it. The guy didn't give any pictures or anything, we just decided to meet up tomorrow and he'll show me there. I'll bring my camera and hopefully take some pictures. I'll update you tomorrow, along with an extra long journal entry. (it was later noticed that Xic made a comment on this post, though it was one of his later comments. Here's the comment as well: YOU::SH_OUL_DN_T::H_A_V_E::_DON_E::TH_AT:: ::THOU_G_H::UN_R_ELA_TED::W_E::SHA_RE::A:CO_MM_ON::GO_AL ) 'Meeting James-' Well, got out to the bridge today. Met xNergalx there around 3 P.M., his real name being James. He seemed like a nice guy, an even 6 feet, short hair, probably his mid-20's. Took me to a bridge ( here's a pic ) going through a really ugly creek. The bridge is anything but elegant, just a 15–20 foot long cement bridge leading in to private property in woods. Around the bridge were large rocks piled, not really sure what the purpose of them are. Under the bridge is a cement foundation about 2 inches below the water surface, making the underside of the bridge accessible without getting soaked in a creek. James led me down an awkward climb over the rocks, and we went under the bridge. On the sides, other wise devoid of graffiti, was a pentagram, with Shaun's name painted underneath. I took pictures, of course, but all of the images of the graffiti disappeared from my phone or got corrupted. Since messaging myself a few pics of the bridge and surrounding woods, I lost my camera. Looked around for it for about half an hour, but decided to give up because it wasn't worth it. Me and James decided to keep in touch, because he's been reading the entries online and has been thoroughly interested, and I could use any help I can get. Entry #9 I sold my broken phone today. Whoever was texting me started to call too. He'd breathe - I think it was he - for hours. I tried the police, but they're about as helpful as a sack of rocks. The banging stopped after last night's nightmare. I don't remember falling asleep last night, but I woke up in the yard with my dream journal. The banging continued in its three hit rhythm that it's followed for the past few nights. It sort of calmed me; the pattern so fluently traversing the night. I was awoken from my thoughts by a text. Sam. We talked for a bit before falling back in to our old pattern of arguing. Finally, an apology. Again. "Sam, I'm tired of the apologies, explain it or shut the hell up!" No reply. I threw my phone at the wall, hearing it shatter as it collided. I sat on my couch and turned on the TV. I glanced at the time, 11:40. I slowly began to doze off. Suddenly, the channel changed and I was ripped from my sleep. The channel exponentially increased. It reached channel 100 before I managed to wake up. I glanced at the time - 11:50. The hell is happening? I started to shiver, and I realized it had dropped an easy 20 degrees. The banging noise kept going faster and faster and faster. The TV reached channel 300 now. I ran upstairs to figure out what the fuck was making the noise. I get to the attic, and the sound stopped dead. I looked around, trying to see what could possibly make the damned noise. I gave up after less than a few minutes and went back downstairs. It reached 500. The banging regained its old tempo, now getting louder as well as faster.GODAMMIT, STOP! Of course, it didn't obey me. Channel 600 now. I looked at the time - 11:58. Time itself seemed to be going faster. Suddenly, everything stopped. Channel 666. No noise from the clock. The banging stopped. White noise filled the room suddenly. I stare at the TV screen, and it switches from static snow to a dark room. One man is sitting there. It slowly focuses on him, and suddenly zooms to his face. He's pale as death, almost like his body is devoid of blood. Then the video stops. It changes to a black void with one word in white. Shaun. Then static. (Xic's first comment- //;;;;[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Th_E c _r _E _E _K _______ I_ cr_ee_k_____________:: SHAUN) Xic also had a posting- '''YO_U_RE_NE_XT COm_e:: AND_ :: FIND_mE NEXT_ Sam's House-''' Hey all, Patrick again. Went to sleep last night around 1 A.M., still looking for my camera. When I woke up, found it hanging from my ceiling fan. Odd. Must've done it while sleepwalking, though I don't sleep walk very often. Right before bed, I was just browsing around nosleep like I usually do before bed (always a good idea, right?) and found this chilling post by someone that goes by the name of "PX_J_i_J_c". All the post says is "COme:: AND :: FIND_mE" with a link to my own page, and a picture of a woods I hiked in yesterday. I posted the pictures to Facebook though, after I got home, and this is the same picture, so it's probably just one of my redditor friends trolling me. After that he commented on my "Meeting James" post and said "//;;;;[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ThE c _r _E _E _K ______ I_ cree_k____________" which most of you probably already saw. Now to the entries, we have a triple post today! Entry #10 5 days after entry #9 I tried to move out. I tried to escape. No one would buy the house. If I fell asleep on the streets, I wake up in my house. I'm going to Sam's house. She promised to watch over me. Entry #11 I did some snooping while at Sam's. I'm not proud of this, though, curiosity took the best of me. I haven't had any nightmares since I got here, and I wondered if she was doing anything that would help me. I opened up her medicine cabinet, and found it lined with herbs and incense. Post-it notes with instructions labeled on to these mood enhancers and mind alterers. Instructions like "Draught of Death" and "Potion of Love." So Sam was an occultist? Maybe she could help me out then? Help me find what's wrong with me, or my house. At this point, I'm starting to believe that whatever it is, it's supernatural. Beyond my control. Entry #12 I tried to talk to Sam, but she only avoided my questions. When I inevitably snapped, she broke. She said that on the night she and I broke up, she came back to her apartment wasted and in ruines. She called her priestess and explained the situation. The priestess recommended "something terrible" (Sam's exact words). I tried to ask what, but Sam dodged my questioning again. She simply said, "At the creek lies your answer." The hell kind of answer is that? So I went to the creek and... I don't remember anything else. I'm back at the apartment writing this after I woke up. Was it a nightmare? Can I trust Sam...? (Xic's comment - ;;;::WHAT::W_AS::LOST::NOW::IS::FO_UND::;;; :THE::H_IN_T::I_S::I_N::TH_E::HO_LL_OW::) ''A Plea for Help-'' Alright, I'm thoroughly starting to get creeped out from these posts by this "P_X_J_i_J_c" guy. He made another post titled S_A_M with the codes "help" and "urnext" hidden in the post. Then he left a comment that linked to a rather startling video about eye stealing? then another stating, "The hint waits within the hollow" or something, and in the S_A_M post there led to an image of a neighborhood nearby called Devil's Hollow. Starting to think this isn't just one of my friends fucking about, nobody I know would take it this far. Entry #13 Help i need sOmebody heLp not just anybody heLp when i was yOunger so much younger than today noW ive changed my mind and opened up the door Hmm, seems like this is about the point where Shaun started to go insane, he wrote in sporadic lower case and uppercase letters, and he for some reason wrote the lyrics of "Help! I need somebody!" by the Beatles. This next post is scrawled almost unintelligibly. Entry #14 I see you coming. I can see everything now. You can't catch me. You rely on my sight. Well I gouged my eyes out. Come and catch me if you can. Entry #15 I've figured it all out. The creek was the answer, I went there, and saw the light. Or, I should probably say the dark. I got there, and the dark figure was there. Waiting for me. Watching me. I tried to run. I tried to scream. I tried to hide. He just kept watching. Then, I figured out the key. He relied on my sight. So I took the nearest rock and gouged my eyes out. Oh yes, it hurt. But it was worth it. I remember the bones around my eye socket cracking as I rubbed the rock repeatedly over the hole, screaming in terror while blood rushed forth like a waterfall, cascading over my body. The rock started to grind in to sand, pain exploding from every inch of my face. Finally, I managed to get them out, but they still hung, attached to my head. I took the rock and started to saw it open. You know, the weird thing is, I could still see up until I finally cut the cord. And your sight doesn't change much when your eyeballs are hanging out of your head. You get a lulling motion sickness, though, because of the swinging. The weirdest part was, I could see him. Just out of the corner of my eye. The sick bastard was laughing at me. But I could sense fear. Unexplainable fear as I defeated him. Then, the banging. The banging started again. Over, and over, and over. My eyes on the ground, I didn't know what to do. I started to scream for help. But nobody came. Then, a car arrived. Calmly, the subtle feet crossed the ground. And like a light, I could see her. Sam. A beautiful goddess standing before me. She put her hands over my eyes, and it's like I could see again. She walked towards the shadow. And then nothing. You don't wake up when you don't have sight. You just slowly drift back in to reality. I heard Sam say over the rumbling of her car wheels.. "You shouldn't have done that." (Xic's comment - ::hE::TOY_S::WiT_H::T_H_E::DR_EA_MS::A_nD::t_HE::HO_PE_S::O_F::TH_E::NA_I_VE::) '''S_A_M T_ICK::_TO_CK:: GOES:THE:CLOCK:: T_O::FI_N_D::SHAUN Dream Diary 1- I could remember the smell of must in the air, and I remember vaguely a warm feeling covering my body. A rushing, lucid sound hit my ears, roaring like a fire. And there was pain. Dearh god, there was pain. It erupted like a thousand fire ants over mye body. It was like I couldn't see, but at the samel time I could. She was there. Floating like a goddess, her tears wpere of blood. It was like the pain went away because of her. And then nothing. HRRY::PAT_ICK::SHAU::N_EDS::YO_Ux::StOON A Nightmare (first update without Shaun's Journals) -''' The rest of Shaun's journal is blank. More posts from "P_X_J_i_J_c" yesterday. Once again pointing to the hollow. I'm pretty sure he means Devil's Hollow, a neighborhood nearby. James and I are gonna check it out tomorrow. I'm currently sitting in a library, my power went out last night. The moment it went out, grabbed all my shit and sprinted outside. On the way out, I tripped over a square object on my front step. It was a journal labeled, "Samantha's Journal." It had a sticky note attached to it, reading "I'm here to help." No idea who it was from. After picking up the journal and depositing it in my car, I called James. Told him my power went out and wanted a place to crash. Told him I was a bit spooked about the power going out. Explained the package I found on my front porch, he said I could come over right away, and that he'd like to take a look at it. I hopped in my car, revved it up, and started driving towards his house. A block or so in to my journey, a dark figure, silhouetted by the lamp posts (this was at night) sprinted across the street at my car, and I swerved to avoid it. My car squealed to a stop in the gutter, and I jumped out of my car to check if I hit the guy. Nobody was there. "Damn, the stress is getting to me. I gotta relax." I said to an empty street. I got back in my car, and the rest of the drive to James' was uneventful. When I arrived, James popped in "Bruce Almighty" and grabbed some popcorn for us. I dozed off on the couch, and had the most terrifying nightmare I have ever experienced. Terror, that's all I felt. Extreme terror. I couldn't make up or down of the dream, but it was filled with flashes. Gouged out eyes, soaked in blood and sitting on a platter. Blood. The creek. The dense woods of Devil's Hollow. Repeatedly over and over, a cacophonous orchestra of screaming filling the silence. The flashes exponentially picked up in intensity and in speed, and it all stopped. A dark room. A chair. Shaun, with his eyes gone. Craters of dense darkness where his eyes should be. When this vision appears, his tilted his face towards me, like he could sense my presence. He quietly whimpered, "Help me." Suddenly, the screaming started again. But this time, it was one scream, a man's. Mine. I jolted awake, screaming my ass off until I realized where I was. James eventually calmed me down, and I told him what I saw. "We are going to the fucking Hollow tomorrow." he announced. Then, "Let's see that journal." I dug through my back pack, past my spare clothes and knife, to where Sam's journal lay. Sam's Diary Entry #1 Dear Diary, Nine kinds of bad news. I'm suspicious that Shaun's been cheating on me. He said he was going to the bar with John, I'm going to invite Pat to accompany me. See how Shaun likes it. Maybe he'll realize how necessary I am to him. How much he adores me. Dear Diary, Just became aware that I haven't written in a few days. Have been procrastinating as of late, truthfully. Shaun ended it with me after the fiasco at the bar. I don't know why I would be so irresponsible, it was inevitable that he wouldn't want to date me after that. He despises me now, and now I feel horrible. Diary, Called my priestess today. She understood what I was experiencing. She says she has a plan of revenge against Shaun. If it fails, we can find other ways to "inconvenience" him. (''Xic's comment- '::PA_TR_ICK::) ::2:: :SOME::O_F::YO_U::TR_Y::T_O::S_OLV_E::T_HE::PUZZLE::BU_T::N_OW::IT_S::TO_O::LA_TE:: Dream Journal 2 I think I’m in some kind of prison. Sam isn’t talking to me anymore. All I can feel is concrete everywhere, and there’s a chair. It was dark. So very dark. I tried everything I could to signal someone, anyone really. Hours of pure darkness, locked away from anyone starts to get you. I began to replay some memories. Something kept ringing in my head. Playing over and over Sam. Sam was involved in my capture. What’s her connection into all of this? Replaying even further back, I remember the night of the break up - “You’ll regret it!” Something big happened that night. Something she did. Could it be something she summoned? Something she created somehow out of thin air to get back at me? Then all of the messages apologizing. It’s all connected. She did something to me- something that made me go crazy. Something that is making me crazy. Then I heard footsteps. Slow, at first, then faster. Then they stopped. A deep, mans voice, spoke. “So, you figured out the sight secret of mine. But what else do you know?” It seemed rhetorical. It’s like he already knew I knew absolutely nothing. But... “Who are you?” And then silence. ::AND::NO_W::ILL::GET::P_AT_RIC_K::T_OO:: Devil's Hollow-''' James and I made it out Devil's Hollow today. We were planning on going yesterday, but I had no sleep because of the nightmare, so he wanted to wait another day so I could get some rest. I got a few hours of sleep in last night. Devil's Hollow is a densely wooded neighborhood, with few apparent paths through the trees. There's a web of streets that make up the neighborhood, but the rest of the area is an unkempt network of branching canopies and shadowy woods on the edge of a city. James and I of course went armed. James is a hunter, so he is already a pretty great shot, and he came equipped with a handgun just in case anything happened. I was also armed similarly, along with my Leatherman multi-tool knife. I've done a few recreational shootings with my friends back in the day, so I have mediocre aim. We pulled up in my Impala, and began our journey wandering through the woods. Neither of us had any idea what we were looking for, so we came early in the morning and assumed whatever happened would come to us, as P_X_J_i_J_c so blatantly hinted for us to come. After an hour or so crashing through the woods, James stopped suddenly and silently motioned for me to stop also. As I was about to say something, he held up his finger in a "Shhhh" motion to his lips, and stood stock still for a few seconds. He then pointed to his ear, and then to the west of us. I assumed he meant to listen, so I focused my attention on the sounds in that direction. There was the customary sounds of birds chirping through the canopy, and the wind rushing through the branches, but there was one other sound. The stealthy foot steps belonged to someone who was obviously well trained in not being heard. I would have never noticed if James' hunting instincts hadn't kicked in, the steps blended artfully well with our surroundings. For about 30 seconds we heard it come closer around the trunk of a particularly thick tree, and James and I stalked to our side of the trunk as silently as possible, he moving considerably quieter than I was, no matter how hard I tried to match his movements. Hunting was an art that took years to master, and whoever was on the other side of the trunk had been doing it even longer than James had. James drew his sidearm, and motioned for me to do the same. He held up his fingers, and silently counted down with them. Three. The screeching of the birds sounding oddly threatening. Two. The shadows of the forest stretched and suddenly seemed liked they were reaching towards us. One. I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins as James and I both jumped out from behind the tree. What I saw, I didn't expect. Sam's sister, Milly. The only surviving sibling she had. "Whoa boys, put the weapons down!" She said with a wink, her green eyes glinting in the sunlight. She raised her dainty hands up in the air, looking slightly shocked but not very afraid. "James, put it down, it's a friend!" I yelled, and put my handgun back in to my belt. James hesitantly followed my motion. Milly extended her hand to James. "Hey there, I'm Milly. Sam's only sister. I'm assuming you found the journal I delivered." she said, and a distant and sad expression covered her face for a moment, then she snapped back and smiled in James' direction. He hesitantly took her hand and shook it. "Not to be rude, but what the fuck are you doing here?" James asked, in his usually blunt manner. "I'm a redditor, duh. I've been reading your stories and heard you were coming here today, so I thought I'd stake out the place. Maybe I can be of some help? I was pretty close to my sis." As she looked around the clearing, I looked her up and down. Had to admit, she was a pretty attractive girl, much more so than her sister. She and I met through Shaun, and we've gotten to be really close friends since then, we still text from time to time. She had her natural deeply red hair up in a ponytail, which she shook down as she was looking at the sky. Her hair glistened as it shook in the sunlight, cascading down her shoulders and almost to her waist in a waterfall of waves. Her deep emerald eyes sparkled as they bounced from tree to tree. She was well formed, skinny, but still had a distinct hour glass shape, with wide hips. she had a lot of muscles in her legs, the definition of which obvious through her jeans. Filled out in all the right places, as it were. "My dad and I always came out to the woods to hunt, before he died. I was left with the house here in the Hollow. I was the tomboy of the two sisters. " Wasn't that the truth. I've seen pictures of her in middle school, she had braces, pigtails, and was a little chubby. Now she had perfect teeth. The biggest example of an ugly ducking scenario I could ever find. "What are you guys planning on doing? Just gonna walk around until you're attacked by a demon?" She said with a beautifully musical laugh. "That was the plan." I said with a chuckle. "Well, let's be off then!" she said, waving to proceed. As we walked, I was extremely impressed on how she moved herself, moving as silently as a fox. She was a very elegant girl, standing tall, yet still much more silent than either of us, even more than James. "How long have you hunted?" James asked. "I've been doing it for 15 years and I've never seen anyone move as silently as you." He said, speaking my thoughts aloud. "Around ten years? I haven't kept count, but my dad tells me I have a natural gift." She announced with a modest smile. "isn't that the truth." I muttered quietly, and her head snapped in my direction, her face covered in an ornery smile. I felt like a grizzly bear crashing through the trees compared to her silence. We walked on for a half an hour. Then James flinched suddenly as if he'd been shocked. "Did you guys just see that? It looked like a shadow just flew over-" James said, before he was cut off by all three of us almost collapsing in pain. The pain was unbearable. The cacophonous screaming was back, and we were surrounded by shadows on all sides. We stumbled around, barely aware of our surroundings and crashing in to each other. Suddenly, a dark, cold voice spoke. That voice chilled me to my bones. I will never forget it. "I TOOK YOUR FRIENDS SIGHT, AS YOU HAVE SEEN, AND I CAN TAKE YOURS JUST AS EASILY. BE WARNED. I HAVE THE POWER TO BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES." I didn't doubt him. Suddenly, the pain ended, and the infinite screaming was replaced with three screams in unison, two men, one woman. Milly's screams transformed to sobs as she stumbled toward me and collapsed in to my arms, crying in to my chest. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but could of only been minutes. I didn't realize how hard she was gripping my arms until I started to bruise. I caressed her hair and slowly coaxed her off of me, and James and I took her to our car. She and I sat in the back, all our packs in the passenger seat, while James drove in stunned silence. I held her as her body was racked by sobs, until she eventually fell asleep against me. (Xic's comment - ::I::NO::L_ON_GER::NE_ED::) '''::H_IN_TS:: SO::MA_NY::OF::YOU::HA_VE::OFF_ENDED::M_E:: ::I::D_O::NO_T::TA_KE::KINDL_Y::TO::YO_UR::WO_RD_S:: THERE::WI_LL::B_E::N_O::MO_RE::HI_NT_S:: YO_U::AL_L::A_RE::NO_W::O_N::YO_UR::OW_N:: ::P_A_TR_ICK:: (In response to what were many hate comments) ::EYE_S:: ::WHE_RE ::IS_:: JO_HN?:: rUN:: ::THiS::_I_s::A::WA_RN_ING:: ::T_AK_e::HE_ED:: 'The Warehouse- ' Hey all, I'm back! Hope you guys weren't too worried, I just haven't updated in a while because nothing much has happened, except today. I was ruffling through the pages of Shaun's journal today, and found this sketch taped to inside of the back cover. Obviously, there's a faded title stating "Samantha". Shaun probably sketched this when they were dating. So anywho, nothing too important has happened recently. No run-ins with Ol' Xic (we've started calling the mysterious commenter Xic, as it's his YouTube channel) and spirits are fairly high here, especially being with Milly, a right ball of happiness. James stayed behind at his house, my house is empty, and Milly and I are just here investigating Devil's Hollow a little more. I feel like whatever attacked in the forest was trying to hide something, and didn't want us to go any farther than where we were. I realized this in an epiphany I had when laying in bed last night, so we decided to act on it. Milly and I started out like we usually do, packing our backpacks with lunch, weapons, my pocket knife, Milly's camera, and a few other miscellaneous things. I told her the idea I had last night, and she agreed that it would be a good move. We decided to start out in the general direction of the clearing where we were attacked and had the mass hallucination. At least, that's what I hope it was. It took about an hour of stumbling around (on my part, Milly's still as silent as a specter) and losing our way a couple of times, when we found the clearing. As I emerged ahead of Milly, I heard a slight gasp come from her, and I quickly spun around, adrenaline shooting through my veins. Milly's face turned pale as a ghost. Her eyes glazed over and closed, and she slowly started to fall. I saw this happening and lunged out to catch her, just catching my arms around her chest and shoulder blades. I managed to keep her a few feet from the ground, and as I stood there, stunned, I saw her eyes flutter open. Her green eyes glinted as they flitted around and rested on mine, and I realized our faces were inches apart. She seemed to notice this the same time I did, and her entire body relaxed, looking deep in to my eyes. I felt myself blush, the same time her face flushed with color. After what seemed like an eternity, she said, "Um... I kind of fainted." I awkwardly mumbled and helped her back up on to her feet. I attempted to ask if she were alright, but the words caught in my throat. Her face still the tint of roses, she coyly grinned. "Sorry, I uhh.. I guess I uhh..." The overwhelming urge to hold her filled my body, and I decided to give in. I rushed and grabbed her around the waist, and her arms linked with mine, wordlessly begging me to comply. We looked in each other's eyes for a few second, resting our foreheads together, and I pressed my lips to hers. We stood there, our lips held together, for over 10 seconds, and then both withdrew at the same moment and shyly grinned at one another. We went in for another kiss, this one shorter than the other. While our lips were still held together, I felt her thin, strong fingers interlock with mine. We pulled apart then and walked along the path, hand in hand. She had a dazed, euphoric look on her face, and I'm pretty sure I did too. I could have watched her face for hours, but she suddenly gasped and seemed to come out of her state. I followed her eyes, and found an odd structure I didn't ever expect to find in the middle of the woods. It was a dilapidated old warehouse, with only windows near the roof, all mostly knocked out. Ivy crawled up the side of the building, planting its feelers into the mortar. We stood there, stunned, holding each other's hands painfully tight. We started off towards the nearest door, which was oddly pristine compared to the state of the rest of the building. It looked like a modern steel door, with a doorknob and a padlock. "I don't suppose you brought lock cutters, did you?" She replied with a giggle and a playful jab in the chest. "Of course not, patty cake." "Patty cake? Who gave you permission to call me that?" "Well, us being a couple and all, I think you deserve a pet name!" She said with a wink. "Couple? I must of missed the memo." "Shut up!" She said with a playful peck. "Do you feel that?" I asked, growing serious. "Yeah.. thought it was just me." she exclaimed. Since entering the clearing centered around the building, a sense of foreboding had set on both of us. It was slowly growing into terror, and I had no idea what would cause it. "How about we go back to your place and come back here tonight? It's getting dark and I need to call James for an update and tell him we're still alive." I stated, attempting to stay calm. "I don't think 'alive' is good enough!" She yelled, and suddenly let go of my hand, sprinting off in the direction of the neighborhood. "Catch me if you can!" I laughed loudly and started after her. 'Theories -' # P_X_J_i_J_c_ is a mole for us, working under Xic. #Milly is part of all of this, and she's an enemy to Patrick. #John is one of Shaun/Sams old friends. #Shaun is dead, and Patricks next. #That there is no Demon, instead there is a Revenge spell being used to control manipulate Shaun and all of his friends. #Xic is going under a pseudonym, because Xic is the demon of instant death. #IRISE is found in the most recent P_X_J_i_J_c_ post, furthering the question, who is John?! 'Progress-' This page will be updated as the story progresses. I have created this page in order to keep everything organized for newer readers. If you have any suggestions, comments, or theories, please contact Rick or xNergalx on Reddit and we'll try our best to help you. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Mental Illness